The present inventions relates generally to tomography systems and, more specifically, to a patient table movable between multiple tomography systems. Even more specifically, the present inventions are directed to a patient table docking system and method for allowing a single patient table to be used between multiple tomography systems.
CT scanners have been used for over twenty-five years to create images of cross-sectional slices of subjects, such as human patients, and are particularly used as a medical diagnostic aid. A CT scanner can produce a 3-dimensional anatomic image of a patient""s body.
An annular gantry normally supports many of the components of a CT scanner and includes an outer ring secured to a stand and an inner ring mounted for rotation within the outer ring. During a scanning procedure, a patient table is positioned through the center of the gantry and the inner ring is rotated about the table. The components supported by the gantry can include an x-ray tube for providing the x-ray beam, one or more high voltage power supplies, balancing weights, a data acquisition module, and a bank of detectors diametrically opposed from the x-ray source. At least some of these components are secured in the inner ring for rotation therewith.
PET scanning is a more recently developed procedure that uses positron emitting radioactive isotopes to show function or metabolism, rather than anatomy as in CT scanning techniques. A PET scanner is made up of special radiation detectors called scintillators which are arranged in a ring configuration within an annular gantry. Basically, each detector has an associated partner detector oppositely located on the ring. This setup allows for the sensing and measurement of positrons emitted by radioactive isotopes injected into a patient. The measurements are processed through nuclear counting equipment and computers to produce 3-dimensional images that allow quantitation of the physiochemical process in the patient""s body. PET scanners are used to diagnose and monitor cancer, in addition to diseases of the heart, brain and lungs.
Recently, the results of different types of scanning procedures, e.g., PET and CT scans (and MRI and x-ray procedures), have been combined, or superimposed, to take advantage of the particular benefits of each procedure. Accordingly, a patient is first scanned using a first procedure, then scanned using a second procedure, and the results of both scans are combined using specialized software and computing systems.
In order to obtain tomographic images of a patient with either scanner, it is necessary that the patient be located exactly at a predetermined position inside the opening of an annular scan gantry of the apparatus. For this reason, such scanners have been provided with a patient handling couch or table which is moveable vertically to be in line with an axis of the scan gantry, and moveable axially in and out of the scan gantry.
Patient tables and systems and methods for correctly positioning or docking the tables against scanning machines exist. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,802; 4,567,894; 4,727,328; and Re. 36,415 show patient tables and systems and methods for docking the tables against scanning machines.
What is still desired, however, are new and improved systems and methods that allow scanners, such as a CT scanner and a PET scanner, to be combined into a single system. What is specifically desired is a new and improved patient support couch or table that is movable between two or more scanning machines. What is further desired are systems and methods for easily, quickly and correctly positioning a movable patient table with respect to a scanning machine, to accommodate the ability to move the table among multiple scanning machines.
The present inventions accordingly provides systems and methods for allowing a single patient table to be moved between at least two scanning machines, and easily, quickly and correctly positioned with respect to the gantry of each scanning machine.
According to one aspect of the present inventions, the table docking system includes a table having a base supported by at least two wheels, and at least one docking station having a plate, and a guide wall positioned and oriented with respect to the plate such that a pathway for the wheels of the patient table is defined between the guide wall and the plate. The docking station can be positioned with respect to a gantry of a scanning machine such that the patient table is correctly positioned with respect to the scanning machine when the wheels of the table are received in the pathway of the docking station.
According to another aspect of the present inventions, the table docking system includes a table having a base defining a groove, and at least one docking station having a plate and at least one vertical projection extending from the plate and sized for receipt within the groove of the base of the patient table. The docking station can be positioned with respect to a gantry of a scanning machine such that the patient table is correctly positioned with respect to the scanning machine when the vertical projection of the docking station is received in the groove of the table.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present inventions will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of the disclosure, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.